A Flower Without Petals
by SwissEagle
Summary: While on a mission, things do not always go as planned. Neji and Lee are reminded of their teammate's vulnerable position as a girl in a painful way. Can be Leeten or Nejiten, depending on how you look at it. T for implied rape.
1. Chapter 1

Still totally sleep-deprived, so here goes another random oneshot!

I do not own this show.

Tenten lay curled up in a ball, shivering. She hurt all over, and she only had foggy memories why. She felt so weak. Where was her team? Weren't they supposed to be here?

Suddenly someone's face entered her blurry vision. "I found her! She's over here, Neji!"

"Lee?...." she asked, not entirely certain, though it did sound like Lee. She felt his arm on her shoulder. "What happened, Tenten?"

Tenten blinked back tears, though she wasn't entirely sure why. "I don't know, but I hurt all over. I don't feel good, Lee." She thought she heard a small growl, but she wasn't entirely sure. She couldn't see the mess she was in, so she didn't understand why Lee seemed upset.

Just then, the off-white figure of Neji showed up. She squinted. "Hi Neji."

Neji said nothing, just turned on his byakugan and then growled. "Who was it?" he demanded. "Who did this to you?"

Tenten was taken aback by the anger in his tone. "I'm sorry..." she said, seeming to think he was mad at her. She felt herself being forced into more of a sitting position, one firm hand on her other shoulder now. "What do you mean you're sorry?!" he demanded, while Tenten started to cry. Lee immediately hugged her. "Neji's not mad at you, Tenten. He's mad at the bastard who hurt you." Lee's tone indicated he was too.

Neji's tone softened. "I'm sorry Tenten, I didn't mean...I'm sorry. I just want to know who did this." Tenten sneezed, then cleared her throat. "I-I think it was the-the client. He gave me something to drink, and I felt really weird, so he said I should lie down," at this point she gasped in remembrance," I shouldn't have listened, I-I should have known! How could I have been so s-stupid?"

She'd started to cry again, and Lee rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's not your fault, Tenten, it's not your fault," Lee said soothingly while Tenten sobbed and Neji ground his teeth, planning out the most gruesome death possible for the bastard who dared to do this to his teammate.

Lee lifted Tenten bridal style. "We'd better get her to hospital, Neji." Neji looked over and clearly saw the anger in Lee's eyes, he was most likely planning out a gruesome death as well. Neji reached over and stroked Tenten's head, albeit a little uncertainly. "You will be just fine, Tenten, that man is going to pay."

As they reached the hospital and checked Tenten in, Neji wondered what kind of sick freak would drug a girl 13 years younger than themselves and then rape her. It certainly took someone twisted, that was for sure. But when he and Lee were through with the freak, he would never be able to do this sort of thing ever again. Ever. That was their promise to their flower now.

Well, that was a random one, I guess. I shamelessly plead for reviews now.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, since so many of you thought I should make the story longer/a two-shot, I decided I would! I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Naruto.

A tall man sat at his desk, filing paperwork for a business trip her had just been on. It hadn't gone that successfully, and so now he was in a bad mood. Just then, there came a sharp series of raps at his door.

He checked to make sure he had his emergency dagger within reach (He was a successful, ruthless businessman, many people wanted him dead), and then said seriously, "You may come in."

In came two teenage boys, one with white eyes and the other in a hideous jumpsuit (Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee, as he recalled, he had hired their team quite a few times in the past). Neither looked friendly.

"What can I do for you?" the businessman said graciously, folding his hands in front of him. Lee's fist clenched while Neji put a hand in front of him. He then turned his pupil-less eyes coldly on the man.

"We are here about something you took that did not belong to you," he said evenly. The businesman chuckled. "You're going to have to be more specific than that, kid. I recently usurped several key businesses, and now I've got owners on my back about it 'not being rightfully mine'. So, what was this thing I supposedly took?"

Lee's face contorted in anger. "Tenten!" he shouted, yelling in the man's face.

The man had a brief moment of recollection, and then smiled wryly. "I see there has been a misunderstanding."

"There has been no 'misunderstanding! You raped Tenten!" Neji growled angrily. The man raised his eyebrows. "Raped is an awfully strong word, and in this case, totally inaccurate. You see, she was asking for it. She enjoyed it. Now she's just scared of what you'll think of her, so she's saying she didn't want it. She's a liar."

"Tenten is not a liar, and she'd never do anything like that!" Lee shouted, itching to punch the man's face in. The man smirked, perhaps not realizing how much danger he was really in. "Goes to show you don't always know people as well as you think. I suppo- _gack_!"

Neji had seized the man by the neck, and was now staring him forcefully in the eyes. "You are quite fortunate we are not allowed to murder a client, or I assure you, we would do so readily."

The man watched with terrified eyes.

Neji's eyes narrowed cruelly. "However, there are many things one can do to a person without killing them." Lee nodded in grim agreement.

The man's screams would've been heard throughout Konoha had it not been for the hearing genjutsu Neji set up.

Well, I hope this is satisfactory.


End file.
